


Tales of Chloix

by Sergaku



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Bunnyx - Freeform, Chloix, F/F, Inspired by Miraculous Ladybug, Lesbian Character, Miraculous AU, Miraculous Holder Alix Kubdel, Miraculous Holder Chloé Bourgeois, Queen Bee, They get smoochie, lesbian wedding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2020-12-27 19:01:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21123668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sergaku/pseuds/Sergaku
Summary: The tales of a couple who no one expected to get together.





	1. The Wedding

“Ugh, why does this have to take so long!” Chloe yelled as she stood on a stool. Marinette was on her knees, sewing the fabric on her dress as she looked up. 

“I am sorry. I am the only person who can tolerate you and your antics. Should I stop sewing this dress and let you do it on your own?” Marinette sassed as she looked up at the blonde. Her face was unamused as she sent a small prick of the needle in her thigh. 

“OW! Hey! This is supposed to be my special day! I don’t need you stabbing me with needles. And sorry. This day has been the focal point of the last year! I can’t let anything go wrong. My life will not be a TV show where everything has to go wrong at my wedding!”

Chloe huffed as Pollen flew to be in front of Chloe. She smiled and gave a small laugh. She patted the bride’s cheek and gave it a kiss.

“Don’t worry my Queen. Everything will be ok. You don’t have to worry about a thing.” The little Kwami assured her chosen as she gave a bow.

“I just hope Alix is doing ok. I mean, you left all the planning to her. So I would think that she would be freaking out.” Marinette said with a muffled mouth as she held a needle in it. 

“You think that was my choice? She practically threw her scrapbook of how she wanted this perfect day to go. She is lucky that I am rich. Otherwise, her perfect day wouldn’t come true. But I wasn’t about to let that happen.” Chloe said, her face turning red at the last sentence. 

Marinette chuckled and stood up, giving Chloe a pat on the head, fixing a loose strand of hair in the process. She took a step back and examined her. Her dress was a bright white, a big ribbon on the back. It wasn’t big on the bottom, slightly hugging her waist but letting her have enough room to kick legs out, though she didn’t know why she wanted that. She had a pair of long white gloves, ending halfway to her bicep and had a small frill to it. She insisted that she have a Queen Anne neckline to it, mostly to fill her ego about her being a queen. The dress was simple in design, not wanting too much to go into it cause she planned to never wear a wedding dress again after this day. Chloe commissioned Marinette to do it, not wanting to admit that she was awesome at making clothes. 

“Ok, Chloe. I think that is about everything. Your dress is 100% complete.” Marinette gave a small peace sign and stuck out her tongue in a cute way. 

Chloe just sighed, lifting the dress as she stepped off the stool. She looked at her self in the mirror and began to twirl. She loved the dress. She gave Marinette a hug, holding the girl tight as she smiled. 

“Thank you, Marinette. I am so glad that you came and made my dress. Now, it is time for me to do your make-up” She pushed Marinette into a chair, looking at the black medium-cut dress with red dots decorating the top of it. “Tikki. Make sure she can’t escape. Then we can get you and Pollen in your little dresses”

Marinette gulped, looking at Chloe as she brought out a literal toolbox from her duffel bag, opening the inner layers of it and showing the many pieces of make-up she had. Tikki flew in front of the door, her tiny arms spread out as she looked at Marinette. Pollen joined Tikki, both giggling at the sight. All Marinette could do was just mouth, “Shit.”

___________________________________________________________

“Kim, I can’t. Today is my wedding day. You can’t just do this to me.” Alix said, her back facing the buff boy in a suit. 

She was now about his height, hitting her growth spurt at 16 made her almost as tall as him and Ivan. Adrien was sitting in a chair, eating Camembert with Plagg, his tiny suit on as he rested on his chosen’s head. 

“How can you do this to me! After all that we have been through! You can’t just shut me down like that.” Kim swayed his arms, his face getting red from being flustered as he looked at her. 

“A couple of months ago, when I was still planning, them maybe you would have had your shot. But now it is the day of my wedding. I won’t have you come here last minute and ask this of me!” She grabbed her arms, her eyes closed as she refused to look at him. 

“Just do this, please! I have never wanted this more than anything!”

“I AM NOT LETTING YOU WEAR YOUR SWIM TRUNKS AT MY WEDDING!” She turned around, stomping her foot on the ground as she huffed. 

Kim wouldn’t back down. He stepped toward her, their foreheads pressed together as they both snarled. Alix stepped back and sighed, crossing her arms as she did so. 

“You can wear them AFTER the reception. You have to stay tuxed until then! But if I catch you without pants on I will beat you!” Fluff just laughed as she spun around, her light blue suit with a mini bow tie. Xuppu just laughed, wearing a bow tie and nothing else. He jumped on Kim’s head and pulled his hair, moving him toward the small table with food.

Alix chuckled at this and walked over to a floor-length mirror. Her hair was brushed back, leaving her bangs in place as she did a high bun. To everyone’s surprise, Kim was the one who did her hair. He even made sure the tips looked well died black. Though she had to take off her earrings. They were played with too much by Xuppu. She wore a cyan suit, one that hugged her figure tight and yet was breathable. Adrien had picked it out for her, though she kept her pocket watch with her at all times. She took it out, looking at the time and setting it back in its place. She straightened the tie, looking at her red face.

“I am so nervous. Adrien, how did you and Marinette do it? I feel like I might explode right here right now!” She turned to the blond who just shrugged. 

“I just thought about Marinette and the future we are going to have together. It always made me happy and calmed me down.”

“You two are so freaking cliche it hurts sometimes.” She gave a sigh and was met with Master Fu, wearing a suit t-shirt and black shorts. He ushered them along, the guest having been seated and was time for Alix to be at the front. 

It took a few minutes for them to get everything situated. The guess and some Miraculous holders were sitting down. Their Kwamis near them. The funniest pair in Alix’s opinion was Mr Damocles and his Owl, Hoot, posing heroically at each other. Alix stood at the altar, holding her hands behind her back as Gabriel began to play the organ. Nooroo at his side and dancing with Duusu as Emilie was standing to his side. The thought of Lyla entered her mind. Alix hated time travel so much, and she knew what she would have to do in the future. Nathalie and Gorilla opened the doors, Chloe walking down with her bouquet of red and white roses. Master stood on a stool, eye level with Chloe, who was now shorter than Alix. He opened a book, Fluff and Pollen at his side as Chloe stood in front of Alix. 

The duo smiled at each other, tears threatening their eyes. Marinette joined Chloe as her maid of honour, the sight of her in intense make-up causing Adrien to mess up his playing as he looked at her. This caused a small murmur of laughter throughout the building. 

Master Fu began the ceremony, though it fell on deaf ears as Chloe and Alix stared into each others’ eyes.

“It is my understanding that you two did not want to write any vows to each other?” Master Fu exclaimed as some mumbles from the crowd were heard. 

In unison, unpracticed, and from the heart, the duo said, “Why would we vow to do something that we do already every day and will continue to do for the rest of our natural lives. As small “aw” was heard, causing both the girls to blush. 

Master Fu continued with the rest of the ceremony. Kim, the best man, had to nudge Alix so that she can say, “I do.” Chloe wasn’t as distracted, but she did need a small cough from Marinette to say her “I do.”

Pollen and Fluff, flew to the owners, doing a small ceremonial dance and spit out Kwagatama to their hands. They were given the rings by Master Fu, the small new jewels being fastened to the rings and put on the respective fingers. Chloe getting Fluff’s and Alix getting Pollen’s. The girls looked at each other, big smiles on their faces. 

“You may now-”

Before he could finish the girls were already locking lips. Their kiss was passionate and full of love. The two had tears in dropping down their cheeks. To them, if felt like they were the only ones in the entire world. The guests applauded, most standing, save the Kwamis who just flew and cheered.

The duo whispered for a moment, their transformations happening as their rings stayed on their fingers. Alix scooped up Chloe, smiling as she smiled. Chloe wrapped her arms around her neck, pressing her cheek into her shoulder as she ran down the hallway, exiting the building and jumping through the rooftops of Paris, alone together. 

“So, where to my wife?” Alix said as she looked down. 

“Where ever you want to go. As long as I am with you I am fine.”

The two kissed once more, in midair as the two jumped through a time portal, ready to proceed with their honeymoon at anywhen they wanted to go.


	2. The First Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note: I want you to know that the Tales of Chloix is not set in chronological order of the events that happen. They happen as I gain ideas for the story. It is only five chapters long so there are only 5 events. The wedding may have been first, but that is what I came up with first. What you are about to read now is the first time they discovered their feelings for each other as two 16-year-olds. Enjoy!

**** _ 10 Years In the Past _

Chloe Bourgeois was walking down the street, texting on her phone as her short companion was beside her. Alix was chewing some gum, her rollerblades thrown over her shoulder as she walked with Chloe. She couldn’t stop herself from glancing over at her every few moments. The way her blonde hair reflected the sunshine, giving it a heavenly glow. Her confident stance, how she didn’t take any bull from anyone. Sure Chloe was a bitch, but Alix kinda liked that about her. And hoped that she could help change her. 

“Ugh, so where is this shoe store again? They better have those Gabriel brand shoes for that lower price like you said or I am so out of here!” Chloe snarked at Alix, causing the girl to flinch. 

Truth be told, she had no idea if the shoes were there. She just saw a pair that  **looked** expensive and had a cheap price. Her real plan was to woo this girl, hopefully, get a genuine hug out of the deal. 

Chloe looked down at her, trying not to blush a bit as she looked in those dark blue eyes. She had no idea why Alix was different than her other classmates. She didn’t hate her as much and actually thought that they could be friends. If she wasn’t hanging out with that loser Kim. She just groaned to herself, not wanting to be caught staring. One thing that she did admire was that Alix was a free spirit. She didn’t care about what others thought and was very expressive. If she played her cards right she might have been in a trio with her and Sabrina. 

They arrived at a small shop, it was a one-story building that looked cosy and had a light brown exterior. The only window to the shop was a single large window that had a door to the left side of the building. The logo was a giant shoe with the text, “Right  _ Sole _ for You.” The two walked in the store, several people inside as it seemed fairly busy.

Alix sat down on a small bench, taking off her shoes and revealing her bumblebee socks underneath. She wiggled her little toes to stretch them out, letting out a breath. Chloe covered her mouth to hide her laugh. 

“Wow, nice socks that you got there. What did your mom get them for you?” Chloe smiled her little evil smirk, looking at her as she had her hand on her hip. 

“Actually, yes. I wanted them because my favourite superhero is bee-themed” She stuck out her tongue and ran her way down an aisle of shoes. She looked back, seeing the blushing face of Chloe as she tried to process what she just said. 

Chloe covered her face, feeling how hot it was as a smile crept up her face. No one had told her before that she was a favourite. Except for her father, but she was also his only child. She hoped. She just shook her head and began to go around and inspect the shoes. 

Most of the shoes were nothing special. Sure there were some ones that were cute, but she didn’t have outfits to match them though. She grabbed a pair of yellow flats, putting the box with her shoe size between her arms. She looked around only grabbing two more pairs of shoes. She grabbed some red heels to be about 4in and a pair of black stilettos.

She looked up and spotted a couple, two girls who were giggling to each other at the counter. Chloe just stared, looking down a bit as she felt envious. She had never been in a relationship herself. She was always jealous of couples who showed their affection to each other in public. It made her feel lonely. 

“Wow, those two are so pretty,” Alix said as she sat down, a big smile plastered on her face. “You know that blonde girl looks like you but older.”

“What! No she doesn’t! She is like forty! I am way prettier than her.” She crossed her arms and turned away. “Whatever. I found some shoes and I am gonna try them on.” She began taking off her shoes, throwing her socks in them as she slipped on the red heels.

“What, you got something about calling girls pretty? Because that would be pretty sucky if you did.” Alix crossed her arms as she looked at Chloe, her fingers crossed that Chloe wasn’t actually one of those people who hated anyone who wasn’t as straight as a line.

“Why would I have a problem with two consenting females getting in a relationship with each other? What is this the 70s? Who cares what your sexuality is. Just be happy but don’t be a super creep about it.” She finally slipped her heel inside the tight shoe and smiled triumphantly. 

A giant smile plastered on Alix’s face, her cheeks gaining a hint of pink at this response.

She stood taller, being about 6’ tall now as she walked around the bench, doing her best to not trip over herself. She straightened her jacket, looked down at the blushing Alix.

“Damn I look good in these shoes. I don’t know why I don’t wear heels more often.” She said with a giggle as she stood in front of Alix. The red-headed girl looked up, staring up at Chloe as she gulped visibly. “W-Why are you staring at me? Do you think that I look ridiculous?” She looked down, balling up her hands as she scoffed toward the ground. 

“What! No I think that you look beautiful. You always look beautiful. No matter what you wear.” Alix darted her eyes away, rubbing the back of her neck gently as she began to tap her foot. She felt nervous all of a sudden. Chloe just showed a bit of vulnerability and it wasn’t something that anybody ever saw. 

“You...you think that I am beautiful? The only person who has told me that is my father.” Chloe looked down, taking off the heels and sitting down next to Alix. She sat very close, to a point where their thighs were pushing against each other. “Why did you really take me out here? I know that this place wouldn’t be able to even afford to get Gabriel brand shoes.”

Alix flinched at these words, looking at Chloe who kept her eyes to the ground. The tension around her was tangible, and it was only going to get worse. She needed to say something that will bring Chloe back to her usual self. The one she...fell for…

“I-I brought you out here so I could spend some alone time with you. I have been watching you for a while now. I have been wanting to talk to you, do something with you but you were always with Sabrina or you had your own thing going on. I felt like..if I did tag along then I would just be some third wheel. So alone was the best shot I had at being with you.” She took a breath to let everything settle in. Then she thought about the last thing that she said. ‘Crap I didn’t mean it like that. Well I did but she doesn’t know that. I better fix what I said before she gets the wrong idea. 

“What I meant was-” 

“A shot at being with me? A shot at being with me, Chloe Bourgeois?” She just chuckled and held her sides. 

Alix looked away, closing her eyes tight as she felt tears sting the corners of her eyes. ‘I am such an idiot! Why would I say that! Of course she doesn’t like me! I never had a chance in hell to be with someone as amazing as her!’

“No one has had a shot at me. The only person who tried to shoot their shot was Kim. But he is...Kim. Not someone I could see myself dating. Though…” She lifted the head of Alix, who opened her eyes with a look surprise in them. 

“You probably think I am going to be dumb for saying this. But I have watched you too. That day you became Timetagger was kinda horrible for me. I never wanted to see you Akumatised and it was my fault. But you never blamed me. And I just wanna say.” She let out a shaky breath, grabbing Alix’s face and kissing her cheek. She quickly let go of her, turning away as her face was beet red. 

Alix held her cheek and tried to process everything that was just told to her. Was this really happening? And if it was she did not want this to be over. She quickly grabbed Chloe, pulling her toward her and kissed her lips. She closed her eyes, not caring about what anybody might say about this PDA. She was kissing her crush right now and she was so happy. 

Chloe just went wide-eyed, looking at Alix. She didn’t take long to recover though, as she threw her arms around the short girl’s shoulders. She melted into the kiss, pulling her in close. After about a minute of embracing each other’s lips, they pulled apart, both panting and pressing their foreheads together. 

“We have a lot to talk about don’t we Chloe?”

“Yes. Yes we do.”

___________________________________________

The older couple left the store, the blond girl wearing a dark blue jacket with a white undershirt clenched her fists. She wore black pants with ankle-high brown boots. Her hair was let loose and hung to her lower back. She was grumbling to her self, shaking her fists in anger as she walked. 

Her companion, a redhead who had her short hair tips dyed black chuckled at her wife’s flustered state. She had a yellow sweatshirt on, blue jeans and a pair of black converse style shoes. Her hands were in her sweatshirt pocket as she shook her head. 

“Can you believe the nerve of that nappy-headed little twat? Calling me forty! I am only 15 years older than her. If she was only two years older I would have kicked her ass for sure.” She sighed and dropped her hands to her sides. 

“Well besides that, did you like your anniversary gift my dear?” The redhead wrapped her arm around the blonde’s shoulder, kissing her jawline as she gave a coy smile. 

“Yeah I did. It was nice to see our first kiss happen all over again. Even if I was super rude to myself. Little brat.” 

“Well hey, just goes to show, that if it not had been for us being in the past, I might not have had the courage to go and talk to you on that bench and kiss you. 

“Speaking of which, how does that even work anyway? Not like you knew that it was you when you were 16.”

“If time travel has taught me anything, it is you do not question it and go with the flow. Happy 5th anniversary Chloe Kubdel.” 

“Happy 5th Anniversary Alix Bourgeois.”


End file.
